Our Favorite Informational Websites
Everybody: remember when you add to this page to make your links "live" so that people can follow them. To do that, look at the edit page and follow the examples of others (like my e-bay entry) that show you how to do that. If all you want to show up is the URL, just type a square left bracket (next to the p on your keyboard) the web address (be sure to include the http:// part), and then a right bracket. --MarieJones 18:20, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ---- Sherrod Library HomepageThis is the library website for ETSU. It includes links to resources for finding articles, books, and other materials that the library owns or subscribes to. The library homepage is primarily a finding tool that links to bibliographic and textual resources. --MarieJones 21:34, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Ebay online auctions This is an online auction site. It includes textual and graphic information related to items for sale and the process of selling on e-bay.--198.146.218.235 23:50, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Tennessee Electronic Library(TEL) The Tennessee Electronic Library includes several databases that are available to all residents of Tennessee free of charge through their respective libraries. Databases designed for elementary, middle, and high-school students are avaiable here as are databases geared more toward the academic community. Most of the information available on TEL is textual or bibliographic. My favorite database here is Kids' Infobits; my students love this one. Kid's Infobits contains some graphical information which students enjoy. The password to access TEL is "elvis." --Melanie 03:43, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Here is a site I like... www.ceoexpress.com. It is a page of links to hundreds of other websites which are excellent for doing research. It has links to a lot of national magazines, and newspapers, the Associated Press, statistics pages, legal pages, etc. You don't have to be a member to use this page. I highly recommend you check it out. --JaneCombs 03:14, 5 Feb 2006 Here is National Science Teachers www.nsta.org/ http://www.capecod.net/Wixon/wixon.htm Kathy Schrocks guide for educators.Teacher growth http://www.enc.org/ Information for K12 Math and Science Teachers http://artsonia.com Some of my students work here (MBJ) Enchanted Learning This is a delightful site for activities, games, activity sheets, and web sites. INTERNET4CLASSROOMS is an awesome tool for helping make an effective use of the internet. [[User:Kim] Art Websites Jefferson County SchoolsArt web site with power point presentations about artists and art themes. It is graphical and textual information Jefferson County Schoolspower point presentations http://artsedge.kennedy-center.org/ Art website with lesson plans, standards, web links, how-to’s, articles and reports, contacts, advocacy essentials, look-listen-learn, arts-days, meet the artist, arts quotes. It is a mixture of information, mainly graphical and textual information. [--Nathalie 19:52, 8 February 2006 (UTC)http://www.nga.gov/kids/zone/zone.htm] design activities for students and adults My favorite art design --Nathalie 19:52, 8 February 2006 (UTC)website is http://www.nga.gov/kids/zone/3dtwirler.htm create 3-D shapes and change the point of view. Add colors, patterns, make it transparent, etc. It is graphical information. More design activities can be found at http://www.nga.gov/kids/kids.htmArt for children web site Make symmetrical wall patterns: http://www.nga.gov/kids/zone/wallovers.htm